Not A Lost Cause
by Reignstein
Summary: Somehow a fight didn't seem like the right way to settle things, not that it ever was mind you, but if this was the only way Xiaoyu could get Jin to listen, then so be it.


Somehow a fight didn't seem like the right way to settle things, not that it ever was mind you, but if this was the only way Xiaoyu could get Jin to listen, then so be it. Her motives in the competition have always been questionable (wanting to build a large amusement park that all of Chinen could enjoy emphasizing the point), but now she wasn't fighting for the childish and somehow almost impossible thing she used to believe was her one and only dream. Now, she was fighting because of _him_.

"Get out of this competition Xiao." Jin said, his voice deep and sounding almost like a growl. "You can't help me, you can't help my family." Why couldn't he understand? Xiaoyu wanted to ask, cartwheel-ing to the side and avoiding his punch. This wasn't about helping him (okay, maybe it was slightly), but more about telling him how she felt, wanting to tell him that what he was doing was wrong.

"This is the only way to gain your attention, the only way to get you to listen!" She exclaimed, jumping and the air and trying to land a punch. He avoided of course, his skill yet to be surpassed by anyone. He won the fifth tournament for a reason. He was feared by many for a reason.

He advanced on her, Xiaoyu knowing that he was trying to get her against the wall. She backed up slowly, looking around and thinking of a way to easily get away and get a hit or two in there, but she didn't realize the sudden hold Jin had on her waist. The next thing she knew, she was tossed to the ground with Jin standing above her, staring down with eyes that honestly seemed as if he didn't want to hurt her.

What happened to the two of them? They used to be the best of friends! They attended the same school, and for a moment, Xiaoyu even thought that they could be more than just friends. Now, though, Jin was heading a war and not only was the girl afraid to lose him in her life, but she was afraid about the gene that Yoshimitsu had told her about. She wanted to believe that Jin was being controlled, that the Jin she laughed with and almost kissed all those years ago was still somewhere there inside the body that looked down at her.

"Why are you doing this Xiao?" He asked, the girl back flipping and holding her fighting stance. She still had some fight left in her, no way was she going to give up. "You know you can't beat me," He began, Xiaoyu lunging forward with a kick that he easily dodged. "Why even bother?" Of course he could say that, she thought inside her head. He didn't know what it felt like, to watch the person you would do anything for fall into a pit of loneliness and despair, walking the path to self destruction.

"Because…" Was all Xiaoyu said, Jin taking her wrist and throwing her against the wall. She was nearing her breaking point, she was struggling to get up and on her feet. Jin had pity in his eyes, she wanted to smile. He was still there, the boy from years ago.

Black spots were beginning to penetrate her vision, she knew her stance was weak and legs were shaking. Thoughts began to suddenly appear, flashing before her eyes as she remembered why she was doing this, why she was pursuing what others deemed to be impossible, even Jin himself did.

* * *

"_Are you sure about joining the Iron Fist Tournamen?" Xiaoyu asked, sitting under a tree right beside Jin. It was free period and they both decided to go towards the direction of their most favourite and serene spot. The view wasn't so bad too, with roses, orchids, tulips, and yellow bells surrounding them under the bright blue sky that lay present above them. A shame really if it suddenly began to rain._

"_I need to Xiao, you know that." He answered, turning his head and looking her face. She was so relaxed, her eyes closed as she soaked up the sun that peeked through the leaves of the large Oak Tree. To Jin, Xiaoyu was beautiful, peaceful, innocent. She was everything he wanted but could never have, she was the unreachable. This knowledge, however, made him want her more._

"_Besides, you're joining too! Going to build your amusement park and all." She opened her eyes at his words and stuck her tongue out at him. The boy laughed slightly at her childish reaction, he did find her dream quite comical. Then again, who wouldn't?_

* * *

"Give up already." Jin said, snapping her out of her thoughts. He had her in a death grip, and Xiaoyu knew she would not last long. This was his final blow, this was all he needed to beat her. Why was he making her give up now? He would be winning anyway, right? What did he have to lose by just punching her out and knocking her off of her feet.

"Please, just surrender." His voice was desperate.

* * *

"_You're just afraid I'll beat you!" Her pigtails hit her face as she suddenly__ stood up and pointed an accusing finger at Jin. "That's it isn't it!" Jin continued to chuckle as he stood up and faced her, moving her finger aside and taking hold of her hand so that she wouldn't move. "Ji – Jin?" She suddenly stuttered out, blushing bright red as he laced his fingers with her. She felt like she was trapped inside a dream._

"_I'm not afraid of you beating me." She was about to retort, feeling slightly insulted, but he didn't let her. "I am afraid you'll get hurt though." Xiaoyu was not expecting that from her good friend. He never seemed like the 'caring' type. He was more of the 'leave-me-alone-and-let-me-brood-in-peace' type. Boy was that a mouthful wasn't it?_

"_I won't get hurt." Xiaoyu answered, winking at him. "I'll have you to protect me."_

* * *

"You're just afraid I'll beat you." Xiaoyu whispered, telling him the exact same words she told him during the third tournament. How far that time seemed to have been. She felt his grip on her lighten as he too remembered the memory. It tightened again though as he shoved it away.

"Please, just give up now Xiao." Jin's voice said again, they both seemed to be frozen. "I don't want to break my promise. I never did, I don't want to start now."

* * *

_Jin stepped forward and pushed a strand of stray hair behind her ear. A smile was spread across his face as he stared deep into her eyes. Xiaoyu seemed to have gotten lost in his. "Of course I'll protect you." He suddenly voiced out after what seemed like an eternity of bliss. _

_"I'll never let anything or anyone hurt you. That's a promise." Xiaoyu felt herself grow redder, if it were possible, at his words._

"_Well what if I have to face you and you have to beat m –" Her words died in her mouth as he suddenly began to lean in, his free arm wrapping around her waist as the one in her hands squeezed her reassuringly._

* * *

"I'm not giving up Jin, it's not in me." He sighed as he raised his arms and threw her in the air. Xiaoyu smiled as she was in mid-air and waited for the final blow. She wondered if it would kill her, wondered if she was too late to express her feelings and help him. His devil gene was consuming him so much that he would even finish her off. She denied this would happen when she was warned, how stupid was she?

But a hit never came though. Only contact with the pavement.

* * *

_Her eyes fluttered closed as she began to lean in as well. This moment, she dreamt of a lot. It penetrated her thoughts all the time. Daydreaming in class, sleeping in bed, but this was reality. This was actually happening. She could feel his breath on her lips, and when his lips slightly brushed hers, a small drop of water fell on top of her forehead._

_Looking up, rain suddenly began to fall, a drizzle coming on. Xiaoyu looked at Jin with a smile on her face and both of them suddenly bursting out laughing. The moment was ruined, and they both couldn't care less._

* * *

"I can't…" Jin whispered, Xiaoyu only catching it by luck. "I just can't…" The girl was beat, they both knew that, and Jin would be advancing to the next challenge. There was no point in saying otherwise. To Xiaoyu he didn't break his promise, in fact, she smiled as he began to walk away.

"Jin!" She called out, making him turn and look into her eyes. "You promised not to hurt me," She began, and the mention of the promise made him frown. "Don't worry, you haven't." He turned around after that, and the smile on Xiaoyu's lips only brightened as his shoulders relaxed and his posture didn't seem so stiff.

No, he was far from the Jin she once knew, but he wasn't the devil that everyone believed him to be. She didn't lose hope that Jin would return to her, she believed that one day, she would get that proper kiss she dreamt about.

* * *

**AN: A little fic that came to my mind after playing Tekken. Not my best, but not my worst either. It's probably even a bit confusing and I apologize for that. Leave a review and tell me what you thought if you want. I hope you enjoyed it anyway though.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot.**


End file.
